Invierno
by WhiteDelirium
Summary: Nunca le había gustado el invierno, a ninguno de los dos, pero quizás ese año podía ser diferente.
1. Chapter 1: Frío

**Hola mis queridos lectores, la he liado al subirlo y me he dado cuenta tarde, así que aquellos que siguen tooodo lo que subo, mil gracias y lo siento, tengo muchos tics a medias y proyectos, pero este me tenía la cabeza a punto de explotar, así que aquí os lo dejo y a ver que os parece.**

 **Al fin he terminado los trimestrales y a pesar de los mil trabajos, sigo algo linda pero pude escribir algo medio decente, se que llego tarde, pero espero que os guste, a partir de ahora intentaré subir los cap más seguidos ^^**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la primera parte de una historia nueva, la primera de la liga yaoi que escribo, espero no decepcionaros, se la dedico tanto si os gusta como no a mi hermana, que cree que se escribir con lo torpe que soy TT**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, sino los habría puesto juntos y habría metido algo más de salseo entre ellos, son propiedad de Yütsei Matsui.**

 **CAP 1: FRÍO**

Madrugar nunca hacía sido su fuerte, mejor dicho lo odiaba, más aún en invierno, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta el frío, lo que tenía que caminar, las pocas horas de sueño que era capaz de tener y el echo de que se le hacía prácticamente imposible desayunar nada tan pronto.

Se revolvió un poco más entre la sábanas y miró el reloj, 5:45, se maldijo internamente por no ser ni siquiera capaz de sentarse encima de la cama, pero si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde y a saber lo que esa mujer le haría a su hijo si lo encontraba de buena mañana esperándolo precisamente a él en el portal. Se terminó de desperezar, se fue directo a la ducha y tras pelearse un par de minutos con la temperatura del agua salió se vistió, cogió su uniforme y se fue de casa, no sin antes comprobar que todo estuviera en orden y cerrado.

Odiaba el frío, era una de las cosas que tenía claras en la vida, te tenías que poner ropa de mas sino querías morir de hipotermia y la ropa de más obligaba a tener una menor movilidad para el combate, todo era desventajas, miro de nuevo el reloj, eran casi las 6:15, para esa hora debía de estar como mínimo en el portal del peliazul, suspiró y echo a correr, con algo de suerte llegaría antes de que su madre bajase y los pillara, esa mujer era digna de temer, estaba seguro de que podrían encerrarla en un centro psiquiátrico, pero no se le ocurriría decírselo a él, era un tema demasiado delicado.

-¿Llego demasiado tarde?,_le preguntó al verlo sentado en las escaleras del edificio, enseguida se puso en pie y negó con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio vas a madrugar tanto todos los días?,_le preguntó de golpe al contrario.

-Nagisa, es invierno, hace frío y pareces una chica, seguro que intentan secuestrarte si te vas tan temprano tú solo,_le contestó con algo de burla consiguiendo que se sonrojase, aunque en el fondo sabía que había metido un poco el dedo en la herida.

-No me pasaría nada,_apenas murmuró, aferrándose a la mochila y siguiendo de cerca los pasos de aquel pelirrojo, Karma era muchas cosas, pero nunca era cruel en exceso, al menos con él y lo demostraba haciendo eso todos los días, levantándose casi una hora antes para acompañarlo, para ayudarlo a escapar de ese infierno al que llamaba casa.

-Lo sé, pero así estoy más seguro de que no te pase,_le sonrió con esa sonrisa ladina de siempre, acercándolo algo más a él,_enserio que odio el maldito invierno,_se quejó en voz alta.

-Nunca te ha gustado el frío, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó con una gota en la cabeza, a veces Karma parecía un niño pequeño, aunque no tenía nada de inocente.

-No, no le veo nada de divertido, además los del tiempo dicen que va a caer una buena tormenta de nieve y no dicen cuando, como se vaya la luz y todo igual que el año pasado será un auténtico tostón,_le contaba decaído.

-Karma, ¿tú vives sólo?,_le preguntó, era una pregunta estúpida, él mismo había estado varias veces en su casa, lo sabía de sobra, sus padres viajaban siempre por su trabajo y él se quedaba siempre solo en casa, no era algo que le importase demasiado, pero a él no le gustaba pensar que al pelirrojo podía pasarle cualquier cosa.

-Claro, además mi madre ahora mismo está atrapada por los temporales no se ni en que ciudad y mi padre esta de reuniones importantes en la otra punta del mundo, no creo que les apetezca venir a quedarse encerrados en una tormenta de nieve,_le confesó divertido,_¿tú estarás bien con tu madre?,_le preguntó abiertamente, no era una persona que fuese con rodeos, nunca lo había sido.

-Claro, ha cambiado un poco, así que estaré bien, no te preocupes, ¿tú estarás bien solo?,_le preguntó y se podía leer a kilómetros la preocupación en sus ojos azules, no sabía exactamente cuando, pero el pelirrojo se había convertido en alguien muy importante en su vida, además de que estar cerca de él le provocaba una serie de sensaciones que desconocía, pero que le agradaban, era como si con él todo fuera mejor.

-Si, no te preocupes, tengo comida como para un mes y una bomba eléctrica de esas, así que no me moriré de frío, solo de aburrimiento,_le confesó mientras entraban a la estación.

-No se como te lo puedes tomar tan a la ligera, si te pasa cualquier cosa, al menos avísame,_le pidió y el chico de ojos miel asintió para que el más bajo se quedase tranquilo.

El trayecto fue más corto de lo que esperaban, tan solo les quedaba subir la dichosa montaña, era más temprano de lo que pensaron en un primer momento, pero eso no les importó demasiado, no quedaban más opciones, así que tan sólo se dispusieron a caminar, cada uno dentro de sus propios pensamientos, hasta que el móvil del peliazul sonó, asustándolo al punto de casi resbalar sino fuera por los reflejos de su acompañante.

-¿Quién te llama a estas horas?, Nagisa, ¿estás saliendo con alguien?,_le preguntó con cierta picardía sonrojándolo, pero por algún motivo no le habría gustado que le contestase que si y habría odiado a la supuesta "pareja" de existir.

-Cla-claro que no, es mi madre, habrá pasado algo,_dijo algo asustado.

-Cógelo o será peor,_lo animo pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros y dándole el valor que necesitaba.

-Buenos días mama, ¿pasa algo?,_preguntó con algo de miedo y noto como cierto pelirrojo lo atraía más para reconfortarlo.

-Buenos días mi niño, verás ha habido un problema en el trabajo y tengo que coger un avión, tú padre está fuera, sé que estás acostumbrado a quedarte solo, pero ahora viene un temporal de frío horrible, así que no se si podré volver dentro de los tres días que tengo previsto estar fuera, si quieres puedes traer a algún amigo a casa o irte a casa de algún amigo, se que no suelo ser tan permisiva, pero, creo que es mejor que te sientas más seguro con alguien más, me encontré con tu profesor y me recomendó darte un voto de confianza, ¿me prometes que estarías bien?,_le preguntó algo desesperada.

-Si mamá, no te preocupes, seguro que sólo serán tres días, nos veremos pronto, no me meteré en problemas, tranquila, suerte con el trabajo,_le dijo y se despidió de ella.

-Nagisa, estas pálido, ¿todo va bien?,_le preguntó algo asustado el más alto, en busca de alguna señal.

-S-si, todo va bien, es sólo, que es la primera vez que confía así en mi,_le contestó con una sonrisa.

-Sabes que sigo sin entenderte, ¿verdad?,_le contestó con una gota en la cabeza, consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-Te lo explicaré luego,_le contestó consiguiendo picar la curiosidad del otro.

-Oye eso no es justo, venga, dímelo ya,_insistió pero el peliazul negó con la cabeza,_¿por qué eres así?, te propongo una cosa, una carreca, si gano me lo cuentas, sino dejaré que me tortures hasta que te venga en gana con no decirme nada, ¿trato?,_intentó convencerlo.

-No voy a picar Karma, ten algo de paciencia, no te matará, además no es nada malo,_le aseguró, aunque lo que realmente pasaba es que tenía que reunir el valor suficiente como para preguntarle, preguntarle si quería quedarse con él en su casa esos días de frío.

-Está bien, tú ganas, pero más te vale que sea bueno,_le sonrió pícaro para seguir hablando de cualquier cosa mientras un pulpo de color rosa en ese instante los veía escondido con una sonrisa, con su desarrollado oído había podido percibir toda la información, además de que había notado como la amistad de esos dos se estaba volviendo algo mucho más fuerte y profundo, aunque ellos aún ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Las horas de clase eran un coñazo y desde que el "pulpo", como Karma a veces lo llamaba, había decidido potenciar sus puntos fuertes y mejorar los débiles se pasaba la hora de matemáticas haciendo problemas cada vez más y más dificiles, la mayoría de los cuales tenían una fórmula como solución, distintas soluciones o ninguna y sólo conseguían quebrarle la cabeza.

-Karma, ¿lo ves o no?,_le preguntaba con su cara amarilla a rayas verdes.

-Si lo veo, ya te lo he dicho, además me has dado un número mal, ¿cómo quieres que lo resuelva?,_le preguntaba ya desesperado.

-Karma, fíjate bien, espera déjame ver, anda, es verdad, perdona te di un número mal, pero si lo haces así, tienes razón no tiene sentido está mal el número,_dijo mostrando un circulo en su cara mientras que Akabane se dedicaba a dispararle.

-Es todo un caso a veces, Karma-kun lo va a terminar matándolo,_comentaba Nakamura que le disparaba desde detrás apoyando a Karma, a ella le ponía traducciones y frases complejas de ingles.

-Bueno, se pasa con él siempre en mates,_la apoyaba Kayano.

-Os tengo dicho que nada de disparar en clase,_les regaño al ver que el número de tiradores aumentaba, justo en ese momento sonó la campana y dejaron de lanzar balas, total, tendrían que barrerlas todas y no serviría de nada.

Última hora clase de gimnasia, o mejor dicho, de entrenamiento especial, primero corrieron 10 vueltas al patio y luego, al igual que en las anteriores veces se dividieron en equipos para enfrentarse entre ellos, como de costumbre tenían que ir con un compañero y ya lo tenían pactado desde hace tiempo, así que siempre se ponían juntos.

-Karma-kun, esta vez yo soy la que dirige, ¿alguna sugerencia?,_le preguntaba la rubia.

-Tengo varias,_sonrió sádicamente, mientras le susurraba algunas cosas a la rubia.

-Esos dos dan miedo juntos, ¿verdad, Nagisa-kun?,_le preguntaba una alegre peliverde que se alegraba de estar en el mismo equipo que él, pero fue completamente ignorada.

El peliazul estaba ensimismado en otra cosa, ya que por algún motivo, le molestaba infinitamente que su Karma estuviera tan cerca de cierta rubia, un momento, SU Karma, ¿desde cuando Karma era suyo?, es decir, eran amigos, ¿no?

-Nagisa-kun, ¿pasa algo?,_preguntó algo preocupada.

-N-no, nada, no te preocupes,_dijo algo sonrojado y alzando las manos, pero ese sonrojo dirigido a lo que creía otra persona no fue pasado por alto por cierto pelirrojo, que lo miraba algo molesto con el ceño fruncido, pero, ¿por qué le molestaba tanto?

-Llamando tierra al rey del mal, concéntrate Karma-kun, ¿qué te ha mosqueado tanto?,_preguntó la rubia fingiendo inocencia,_eres un lento para ciertas cosas, aunque no eres el único, tú pecas de idiota y él de inocete,_le susurró Nakamura con cierta maldad.

-No te pases, no sabes lo que pasa por mi cabeza,_le dijo restándole importancia al asunto.

-Ya, ya, claro, claro, bueno, venid todos que os explique el plan,_les pidió la rubia con una sonrisa que infundía dolor y desesperación.

Tras repartir las tareas cada uno ocupó su lugar, Karma hacía de pareja con Nagisa, cosa que no le ayudaba en ese preciso momento a centrarse y contestar, no entendía del todo las palabras de Rio, pero algo le decía que podrían resolver algo que llevaba tiempo atormentándolo, y tener la presencia de su enigma con él no le ayudaba.

-Karma, ¿te pasa algo?,_le preguntó en voz baja, pero el más alto negó con la cabeza y casi que lo ignoró.

-Mantente en tu posición y no te muevas._le contestó más frío que de costumbre, consiguiendo que al más bajo se le estrujase su diminuto corazón, así que simplemente obedeció, se subió al árbol y aguanto su posición, aguardando al enemigo, mientras Karma entre los matorrales lo defendería.

Llevaban apenas 10 minutos cuando iniciaron el tiroteo, ya habían caído varios del otro grupo bajo sus manos, tal y como los definía Koro-sensei, juntos se podían considerar un arma letal, juntos y concentrados, no cada uno enfrascado en lo suyo, por suerte ninguno de los dos sufrió la baja. Por fin se escucho la alarma que daba fin a la disputa de ambas partes.

-Oye Nakamura, es imposible pasar si colocas a esos dos juntos en cualquier parte,_se quejaba Terasaka.

-Si fueres más abierto de miras te lo habrías esperado, no me vengas con tus llantos ahora, hemos ganado y punto,_le hacía de rabiar la rubia.

-Ya se ha terminado,_apenas susurró el peliazul, hacía un rato que había sonado la campana, pero seguía encima del árbol, apenas había escuchado los gritos del resto celebrando o lamentándose.

-¿Vas a bajar o no?,_le preguntó Karma, no entendía nada, esa maldita lo había hecho pensar de más y no conseguía sacar nada en claro.

-V-voy, perdona, me he distraído,_se disculpó, pero la voz tan fría de Karma lo estaba empezando a lastimar de más y mientras estaba pensando en todos los motivos por los que podría hablarle así resvalo, cerró los ojos para sentir un impacto que nunca llego.

-Hoy estas muy distraído,_le dijo Karma, que había terminado en el suelo con el encima,_¿te he dicho ya que odio el invierno?,_le pregunto con una mueca de dolor.

-Un par de veces, ¿estás bien?,_le preguntó, pero entonces lo vio y todo su mundo perdió el sentido por un segundo,_¡Karma, estás sangrando!,_gritó asustado sentando al pelirrojo para revisar la herida.

-Nagisa cálmate, no es nada, me lo hice antes,_lo intentó relajar, era cierto, se distrajo al disparar desde su posición, resbalo y se clavo una rama, eso había pasado un poco antes de que sonase la sirena.

-¿Cómo que no es nada?, quieto deja que te lo vea,_le insistió, seguía sentado sobre el pelirrojo, pero estaba tan asustado que no le dio importancia.

-Te estoy diciendo que no es nada,_suspiró cansado,_la sangre es muy escandalosa, ves, es un rasguño,_le dijo mientras le dejaba revisar el brazo a su voluntad.

-De rasguño nada, por lo menos habrá que darle un par de puntos,_le regaño el más bajo,_venga, vamos a la enfermería.

-¿Qué más te da?,_le contestó algo frío.

-Mira, nose que te pasa ahora conmigo, pero me da igual que tenga que pelearme contigo a golpes, vas a ir a la enfermería, si o si,_le dijo serio, cambiando su mirada incluso.

-¿Enserio?, ¿a golpes?, ¿no has pensado en como te dejaría?, porque no te bastaría con la enfermería, irías derechito al hospital,_había varias cosas que no toleraba, una de ellas eran las amenazas, normalmente al ser él simplemente bromearía, pero había puesto esa mirada así que iba en serio.

-Me da igual,_dijo convencido se había puesto de pie y el demonio lo imitó, no quería atacar a Karma, mejor dicho no podía, pero entonces recordaba como le susurraba cosas a la rubia y no podía contenerse, ¿por qué a ella y no a él?, ¿por qué le importaba tanto?

-No te dará igual dentro de unos segundos,_decía, no tenía en si grandes motivos para pelearse con él, pero el mero echo de imaginárselo a solas con la peliverde, sonrojado ante alguien que no era él, lo carcomía por dentro y no podía pensar con claridad.

Se iban a acercar peligrosamente cuando el más bajo se engancho con una de las raíces del árbol y termino en el suelo, encogido de dolor y sujetándose el tobillo.

-¡Mierda!, ¿estás bien?,_en ese momento lo vio claro, solo era capaz de proteger a Nagisa, de cuidarlo, de intentar que estuviera bien, quizás, solo quizás, le gustaba un poco, necesitaba salir de dudas y con el huracán de emociones que tenía en su cabeza el era imposible, así que se centro en lo más sencillo, en atender a su amigo, más tarde se calentaría la cabeza.

-Duele, Karma,_los ojos que antes habrían hecho que cualquiera temblaba ahora tenían acumuladas unas lágrimas cristalinas.

-Mira que eres idiota, ¿a quién se le ocurre no mirar donde pisa?,_le ayudo a ponerse en pie,_¿puedes caminar?

-Cr-creo que si,_contestó algo sonrojado por la cercanía del chico, aprovechando para estudiar todas sus reacciones,_¿por qué tú puedes mirarme las heridas y yo no?,_le preguntó hinchando las mejillas en señal de desacuerdo.

-Porque Nakamura-san te dejo a mi cargo y no al revés,_le contestó con poca lógica y con simpleza, metiendo a la rubia, cosa que lo molesto.

-Pues no hace falta que sigas las órdenes de nadie,_eso le había dolido, que lo cuidase sólo por el deber.

-No las sigo, ya ha sonado la señal, la "guerra" ha terminado,_le contestó, era la única forma de no atragantarse con su orgullo, ¿por qué Shiota era tan lento?

-Y-ya veo,_contestó con algo de timidez, empezando a andar con algo de dificultad junto a Karma.

-¿Prefieres que te atienda otro?,_le pregunto, pero rápidamente el peliazul negó y se aferró algo más a él,_vale, vale, no tienes que partirme el brazo,_se quejó un poco al notar la tensión de la presión cerca de su herida.

-L-lo siento mucho Karma,_se disculpó.

-No pasa nada, así no vamos a llegar nunca, además si sigues andando con el pie así vas a empeorar la lesión,_sonrió picaro consiguiendo que el ojiazul temiera por su integridad física.

-Karma, ¿qué vas a hacer?,_preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Nada malo, solo sujétate fuerte,_le susurro, acto seguido lo cargo sobre su espalda y salió disparado a toda velocidad montaña abajo.

-Se te va a abrir la herida, puedo andar, Karma, quédate quieto,_se quejaba sin soltarse, Akabane podía ser realmente ágil y rápido, sobre todo en barrancos y precipicios.

-Venga ya hemos llegado, abre los ojos, ni que fuese a dejar que te cayeses,_le sonrío ayudándole a bajar.

-¿Pero que rayos os ha pasado a vosotros dos?,_preguntó una algo preocupada Rio.

-La guerra es dura,_contestó el pelirrojo ignorando la pedida incipiente de explicaciones.

-¿Te ataco o algo?,_le pregunto con disimulo la peliverde a Nagisa.

-Claro que no, al contrario, sino fuera por él habría acabado incluso peor,_le contestó algo molesto, siempre tenían que verlo como alguien violento o malvado, pero él sabía perfectamente que Karma no era así, no siempre, pero ganarse su amistad era algo bastante complejo y agradecía tenerlo como amigo, aunque, algo dentro de él le decía que no era eso lo que realmente quería, quizás, hacía tiempo que veía a Karma como algo más y ahora empezaba a darse cuenta.

-Venga Nagisa, tu también a la enfermería, sois mi responsabilidad, ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?, el idiota de Karma no me dice nada,_le exigía respuestas la rubia, mientras lo ayudaba a caminar.

-Si no te las da él yo tampoco, lo último que necesitamos es que se altere y no deje ni que le echemos un vistazo en esa herida, es muy escurridizo cuando quiere,_le advirtió Nagisa.

-Sois igual de desesperantes y mira que sois diferentes,_se rindió Nakamura dejándolos a los dos con su profesor en la enfermería y que él se encargase de ellos.

-¿Algo que confesar?,_les preguntó antes de revisarlos.

-Si, odio el invierno y los árboles en invierno,_recalcó Karma, consiguiendo que su profesor se pusiera rosa,_¿Y ahora que le pasa?,_preguntó desesperado.

-No lo sé, Koro-sensei, ¿se encuentra bien?,_le preguntó con cierta duda, ambos sabían porque ponía esa cara, obviamente no tenían ni idea de que los había estado vigilando.

-Nada, nada, a ver vamos a curar esas heridas, os llevaré a casa si queréis, es importante que aprendas a limpiarte la herida Karma, te la tendrás que limpiar tu solo todos los días,_Karma asentía de mala gana, aunque se fijaba en todo,_y tú Nagisa afloja el vendaje por las noches y algo más tenso por el día, ponte hielo, ¿sabes como hacer el vendaje?,_le preguntó a lo que el peliazul asintió.

-Ves, no necesitaba puntos,_le dijo nada mas salir el pelirrojo sacándole la lengua.

-Eres un caso perdido,_le contestó con una gota en la cabeza,_Karma, ¿puedo proponerte algo?,_pregunto con cierta timidez.

-Te voy a acompañar a casa y no, no entraré para que tu madre no se entere y así no me ejecute,_sonrió ayudándolo a andar y llevando las cosas de ambos.

-En realidad no está, me quedaré solo unos días,_le confesó con algo de timidez.

-¿Vas a quedarte tú solo en ese estado?, pero si apenas puedes caminar,_lo miraba preocupado, no podía permitir que estuviera solo, él estaba acostumbrado a estar solo y herido, pero Nagisa nunca se metía en líos.

-N-no te preocupes, estaré bien,_le dijo algo sonrojado, no era capaz, no podía pedirselo, aunque quisiera, le gustaría estar con él, pero hacía un rato casi llegaban a las manos.

-Venga ya, antes me he pasado un poco, estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas, lo pague todo contigo y has terminado así, déjame al menos compensarte, además, me debes una explicación, ¿no?,_le recordó con su sonrisa gatuna, Nagisa asintió y le explico los permisos que le había dado su madre.

-Así q-que puedes quedarte en casa si q-quieres,_le dijo completamente rojo el peliazul y con el corazón a mil por hora, no entendía porque, pero estaba seguro de que se le iba a salir del pecho.

-Te dije que te quería compensar, no tenerte de criado, ha bajado la temperatura, si nos damos prisa podemos pasarnos por tu casa, necesitaras algo de ropa, ¿no?,_le preguntó mientras lo cargaba en brazos.

-K-Karma vas a empeorar tu herida, quédate quieto,_le medio suplicó, pero sabía que no iba a servir de absolutamente nada.

-Tranquilo, no es tan grave, ya te lo ha dicho el pulpo,_le sonrío, mientras lo aseguraba bien a la espalda.

Con una sonrisa ambos iban en el tren, apenas habían tenido tiempo ni de ducharse ni de cambiarse, por suerte a esas horas la estación estaba vacía y nadie sospecharía de ellos, una vez en la casa del peliazul le ayudó a hacer la maleta, ropa, zapatos y abrigos, muchos abrigos, porque hacía un frío horroroso.

-¿Ya está todo?,_le preguntó su acompañante, nunca había estado en su casa, así que había curioseado un poco, sobre todo por el cuarto de su invitado, era divertido verlo abrir y cerrar todos sus cajones y armarios en busca de ropa que considerase adecuada para estar con él.

-Si, ya esta todo, o eso creo,_le dijo mientras se movía cojeando de un sitio a otro.

-Venga, tendré que cargar contigo, mi casa esta algo lejos, ¿prefieres el metro o los brazos?,_le preguntó alzando los hombros.

-Dirás el brazo, así que mejor el metro, tenemos bono mensual de todas formas,_le recordó, aunque tuvo muy claro que no iba a cargar con sus cosas, era algo que el pelirrojo dejo claro desde el principio.

Tras otro paseo en su transporte habitual y unas cuantas vueltas más llegaron a la casa del pelirrojo, el frío ya empezaba a calar los huesos y el cielo anunciaba que empezaría a nevar de un momento a otro, Karma abrió la puerta y lo hizo pasar, siempre le había intimidado estar en el barrio del pelirrojo, todos eran familias adineradas, acomodadas y en sí la gran mayoría o eran ricos o le faltaba poco, solo había una cosa que le llamo la atención, cada vez que el llegaba a casa informaba por si estaba su madre, sin embargo esa costumbre no la tenía el dueño de esa casa.

-Voy a preparar el baño y a buscar las vendas, ponte cómodo,_le indicó con una sonrisa mientras subía las cosas de su invitado y las propias a su habitación.

Asintió y se dispuso a entrar en el salón, había cambiado un poco la decoración y los muebles, pero en sí era como recordaba, se detuvo a observar las fotos sobre la chimenea, eso era nuevo, seguro que era cosa de su madre, nunca la había conocido pero Karma le hablaba de ella alguna que otra vez, no pudo evitar sonreír, había fotos de todo, de los tres como familia, de sus padres y de Karma de pequeño, se veía muy adorable, pero sin embargo sus ojos tenían esa chispa nada inocente.

-¿Te entretienes?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida.

-L-lo siento, no debería de..,_le puso un dedo en la boca indicándole silencio.

-No pasa nada, si las dejo ahi es porque no me importa, mi madre compro los marcos y los llenó de las fotos que más le gustaban, lo mejor es que siempre lleva un album con una estas mismas fotos,_le contó divertido.

-Tu familia esta muy unida, ¿no?,_le preguntó con una sonrisa algo triste y la mirada perdida.

-Bueno, supongo que si, tenemos nuestras peleas y la distancia a veces no ayuda, pero estamos bien, la última bronca fue hace un par de semanas, así que ahora están con el bajón los dos, pero en unos días estarán juntos,_le indicó mientras se quitaba el abrigo y subía un poco la calefacción.

-No los ves mucho, ¿verdad?,_le preguntó aunque se arrepintió en el acto.

-La verdad es que no, pero bueno, tampoco hago esfuerzos por verlos, soy muy cabezota en ese aspecto, no me hace gracia la idea de mudarme cada dos por tres, en cuanto me dejaron vivir solo fue lo mejor, no me gustaba estar de un lado a otro todo el rato, así que, decidí quedarme aquí,_le contó con una sonrisa que escondía algo que no supo descifrar, pero que nunca había visto en la expresión del pelirrojo.

-Supongo que tiene que ser duro,_apenas susurro el peliazul.

-Bueno, no tanto como lo tuyo, unos porque están y otros porque faltan,_suspiró el pelirrojo para echárselo al hombro y subir a la planta de arriba.

-K-Karma, ¿qué haces?,_preguntó mientras se sonrojaba completamente.

-No puedes andar, menos subir escaleras, mientras te has entretenido aquí abajo he preparado el baño, ¿vas a ponerte el pijama o ropa directamente?,_le preguntó mientras lo arrastraba prácticamente a su habitación, estaba tan ordenada como de costumbre, aunque cualquier pensase que sería un desastre, realmente el chico de mirada miel era increíble.

Reviso sus cosas y opto por su pijama, el pelirrojo hizo lo mismo, le ayudo a ir al baño y con el vendaje, le iba a preguntar como era posible que tuviera un kit tan amplio de primeros auxilios, pero conociéndolo lo raro sería que no tuviese nada.

-¿Me vas a dejar revisar eso?,_le preguntó con cierta duda.

-Está bien,_cedió ante la mirada preocupada que tenía enfrente, suspiro y se quitó la camisa sentándose al lado del peliazul, le dejo quitar la venda y revisar la herida, no tenía mala pinta, apenas le rozó para deshacerse de una de las tiras que debía quitar y el pelirrojo se sobresalto.

-Perdona, ¿te hice daño?,_preguntó algo preocupado, lo último que necesitaba era empeorar aún el estado del brazo de su querido demonio.

-No te preocupes, no esperaba que fueras a quitarlas, hazlo de golpe Nagisa, sino duele más,_le recomendó sacándole la lengua.

-Estás demasiado acostumbrado, deberías de dejar de meterte en tantos líos,_le dijo con una gota en la cabeza obedeciendo y quitando las seis tiras, si seis, porque el chico que le gustaba, porque así es como había decidido definirlo hacía varias horas, pero verlo sin camisa no le ayudaba a seguir viéndolo como un simple amigo.

-Venga, no me eches la bronca, sabes que no tengo remedio, además, estoy mejorando, y no te olvides, ahora estás bajo mi cargo, ¿no te fías de mi?,_le pregunto con una sonrisa ladina.

-S-si confio en ti,_pero verlo medio desnudo no ayudaba precisamente y ya empezaba a notar toda su sangre en sus mejillas, lo observo por un segundo lo miraba divertido, Karma terminaría haciéndole daño, al menos estar pensando en él de esa forma.

-Te vas a desnudar o tengo que hacerlo yo, no te dará vergüenza a estas alturas, ¿no?,_le preguntó con cierta maldad, pero la verdad era muy distinta, o se quitaba la ropa y lo dejaba verlo o se la arrancaba el, no le iba a dar más opciones, además no estaba muy seguro de si era sano pensar así de un amigo, aunque estaba seguro de algo, para él sería a partir de ese momento ver a Nagisa como un amigo.

-Espera, espera, ya voy,_le dijo todo lo rápido que pudo mientras maniobraba, se soltó el pelo y fue ayudado por Karma a entrar en el baño.

-Eso es, con mucho cuidado, no te resbales,_le indicaba el pelirrojo sujetándolo con cuidado, Nagisa obedecía asentía y se preguntaba como de rojo estaría en ese momento.

Tomo asiento en una de las tantas zonas que tenía el baño, era enorme, solo de pensar en lo difícil que seria limpiarlo le dio algo, no sabía como se las apañaba para llevar entrenamientos, estudios y el mantenimiento de una casa así de grande el solo, incluyendo la compra y preparación de toda la comida que tomaba.

-¿Fría o caliente?,_le preguntó ofreciéndole una de las cinco alcachofas.

-A medias,_le contestó, mientras lo venía ir de un lado para otro, cogiendo y dejando cosas.

-Jabón, champú y esta cosa nose lo que es pero la usa mi madre para los enredos, ¿te sirve?,_le preguntó con la ceja alzada dejando los botes al lado del chico de ojos azules, trasteando el agua hasta que la temperatura era la que creía adecuada y cogiendo otra,_Nagisa, no te asustes,_le indico antes de mojar su brazo herido del que obviamente brotó sangre alegremente.

-K-Karma, pero ten cuidado, no seas así, hombre, espera al menos que te ayude, te vas a desangrar,_le dijo intentando incorporarse pero el otro fue más rápido.

-La hemorragia se cortará rápido, tranquilo, entretente en ducharte,_le indicó,_¿te apetece algo especial de cena?, ¿alguna alergia?

-¿Vas a cocinar tu?,_le pregunto con algo de duda mientras obedecía a toda prisa, cuanto antes terminasen antes saldrían y aunque ver el cuerpo del contrario no era algo que le desagradase, si le podía hacer perder la cabeza, además de eso, no era bueno perder tanta sangre, y aunque podía tacharlo de exagerado es lo que había.

-Claro, ¿no te fías?, llevo años haciéndolo, y cocino bien, sino me moriría de hambre,_le confesó con una sonrisa mientras se enjuagaba.

-¿Necesitas algo más?,_le dijo mientras le trasteaba el pie,_se está empezando a poner algo morado, ¿te duele?,_le preguntó, si quería conseguir que se muriera de vergüenza iba bien, la imagen de Karma de rodillas delante de él y con esa cara de preocupación no ayudaban a que lo viera como algo más que un amigo.

-No te preocupes, ¿estás ya?, si quieres puedo llenar la bañera,_le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Prefiero que dejes de sangrar de una vez, ya he terminado,_le respondió poniéndose en pie y caminando medio cojo, lo cogió de la mano y lo arrastró esta vez a él.

-Mejor te ayudo yo a ti, te puedes resbalar,_dijo con una sonrisa, pero tras ser atravesado con una mirada de esas que no prometían nada bueno rió y se dejo hacer.

Se medio secó como pudo y empezó a examinar el brazo de su querido pelirrojo, por suerte la hemorragia se paro rápido tal y como le había dicho, aún así utilizó todas las cosas a su alcance para curarlo.

-Te vas a resfriar,_le regañó colocándole una toalla sobre la cabeza con su brazo libre,_no me mires así, me estoy quedando quieto, ¿no?,_le preguntó con su sonrisa gatuna.

-Quédate quieto, ya casi he terminado,_le respondió más calmado, recuperando su mirada dulce y habitual.

Una vez que finalizó tanto su anfitrión como el se vistieron, después de eso lo vendo con cuidado, para después empezar a registrar en distintos armarios.

-Karma, ¿dónde aprendiste a vendar?,_le preguntó, es cierto que les habían enseñado algunas técnicas de vendaje, pero la facilidad y agilidad del chico de ojos ámbar para hacerlo era asombrosa.

-Bueno, aprendí un poco sobre la marcha, la verdad,_le dijo a la vez que se le iluminaban los ojos, había encontrado lo que buscaba sin duda,_menos mal que mi madre tiene uno de estos en cada sitio, si te lo secas no te resfriaras,_le indico divertido.

-No hace falta,_suspiró, sabía que solo tenía la opción de obedecer, no había otra forma, se lo desenredo y empezó a investigar los distintos botones del secador que le había ofrecido el pelirrojo, por muchos botones que tocase esa cosa no funcionaba, así que muy a su pesar tuvo que llamar al demonio.

-Nagisa, te traigo una silla para que no tengas que estar a pata coja, ¿pasa algo?,_le preguntó y el peliazul muy a su pesar asintió, explicándole la situación.

Akabane no pudo evitar reirse, y trastear los botones hasta hacerlo funcionar, como según el el chico de ojos azules no se veía bien en el espejo sentado se entretuvo en secarle el pelo, no era tan malo y aunque al principio se quejaba se dejó hacer, aunque se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, tenía que reconocer era la primera vez que se alegraba de tener el pelo largo.

 **Muchas gracias mis** **queridos lectores por llegar hasta aquí, eso significa que lo habéis leído entero (o has aburríais tanto que habéis llegado hasta aquí del tirón u.u).**

 **Y bien, ¿qué os pareció?, ¿sigo?, ¿continúo?, ¿me retiro?, contadme en los comentarios para entre todos ayudarnos a mejorar ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR n.n**


	2. Chapter 2: Tentación

**Hola mis queridos lectores, para los que me seguís desde hace tiempo lo siento mucho, tuve que resetear el sitio en el que tenía guardado todo lo que tenia que subir y pues tengo que escribirlo de nuevo y con los examenes a la vuelta de la esquiva apenas si puedo..., para los nuevos hola y bienvenidos, pasar leer y disfrutar**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la segunda entrega, se que es cortito y más c"dulce de lo que suelo escribir, pero no os preocupeís el próximo será más "picante".**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, sino los habría puesto juntos y habría metido algo más de salseo entre ellos, son propiedad de Yütsei Matsui.**

 **CAP 1: FRÍO**

-Ya está, o eso creo,_anuncio en pelirrojo que optó por desenchufar el secador para no tener en el futuro más problemas con los botones.

-Está bien,_el ojiazul suspiró y se intentó poner en pie, la venda estaba algo más floja, ya que según Karma era lo mejor, además era lo que le había indicado hace Korosensei, por lo que no debería de ser un problema.

-¿Has pensado ya que quieres de cena?,_le preguntó ayudándolo a caminar.

-¿Tú no te lo vas a secar?,_le preguntó alzando la ceja.

-No, son ventajas de tenerlo corto,_le saca la lengua divertido,_no me cambies de tema, venga, dime lo que sea,_le propuso cargándolo con cuidado para bajar las escaleras.

-¿Qué tenías pensado hacer?,_le preguntó medio distraído, tener el olor de la piel de ese demonio tan cerca era demasiado para su persona.

-Sopa, hace un frio horrible, también pescado frito, pero si te apetece otra cosa puedo cambiar el menú,_le informó dejándolo caer en el sofá y sentándose a su lado.

-Haz lo que tenías pensado,_suspiró para mirarse el pie.

-Voy a por algo de hielo, apóyalo en la mesa, es bueno tenerlo en alto,_le dijo para perderse camino a la cocina sin dejarle más opción que la de obedecer.

En la cocina preparaba una bolsa con hielo y se metalizaba a sí mismo, "no lo beses Karma, vas a liarla y no puede salir corriendo, lo intentará y terminara peor y hace un frío horrible fuera, no puedes hacer eso, no sin permiso, no esta bien", Nagisa era cálido, dulce, olía a las mil maravillas y encima estaba con él hablando, sonrojándose y riendo, ¿cómo iba a aguantar tantos días sin hacer nada?

-Karma, no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias,_insistia el peliazul al ver como el otro ponía el hielo sobre su pie con un trapo de por medio.

-No pasa nada, ya he empezado con la cena, tardará al menos dos horas en hacerse el caldo, ¿vemos alguna peli?,_le ofreció, en ese momento un potente rayo cruzo e cielo, apenas unos diez segundos después se escuchó el estallido del trueno, Nagisa había temblado ligeramente, se acercó a él y le paso el brazo por encima,_¿estás bien?,_le preguntó consiguiendo que se sonrojase.

-S-si no te preocupes, es solo que no esperaba que sonase así de fuerte,_le dijo avergonzado,_¿qué peli quieres ver?,_dijo cambiando de tema.

-Una de miedo,_le dijo con una sonrisa gatuna, de verdad estar con el pelirrojo se iba a volver una tortura en muchos sentidos.

Y ahí estaba, sin poder dejar de mirar la tele y deseando de que se terminase y todo saliera bien si quería dormir en las próximas semanas, mientras que el chico que escogió la película se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro, pero estaba seguro de que si lo miraba acabaría haciendo algo imprudente así que se aferraba a la película como si fuera un salvavidas, reprimió un grito, pero no pudo evitar temblar, consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se espabilase algo.

-Me he quedado dormido, ¿ha pasado algo interesante?,_preguntó mientras se estiraba y miraba a la pantalla, viendo las escenas que más miedo daban sin inmutarse.

-N-nada, tú solo mira,_le dijo Nagisa que al parecer había estado muy atento.

Estaba demasiado en trance como para quejarse, así que se limitó a obedecer, Karma tenía muy malas ideas, lo tenía que reconocer hasta él, su sonrisa de demonio no tardó demasiado tiempo en ensancharse ante una genial y nueva trastada, en silencio se movió por la oscuridad que era interrumpida por algún que otro rayo de vez en cuando, Nagisa aún seguía atento a la peli, espero el momento oportuno y le toco por detrás en los hombros, impidiendo que se levantara y se hiciera daño, pero no que no gritara.

-¡Karma no hagas eso!,_se quejó rojo de vergüenza.

-Perdona, perdona, no he podido evitarlo,_le confesó mientras reía sentado a su lado sobre el respaldo del sofa en posición contraria a su invitado.

-No tienes remedio,_le regañó empujándolo en un rápido movimiento haciendo que se cayese a su lado, con las piernas donde se supone debería ir la espalda y la espalda donde se suponía debían de ir las piernas.

-Oye, no hagas eso, ¿te has enfadado enserio?,_le preguntó, mientras lo observaba, estaba de morros, pero no realmente enfadado.

-Un poco,_dijo y ahi fue cuando el ojiámbar aprovecho para hacerle una foto mientras se reía,_¡ahora si que me enfade!,_le sujeto ambos brazos con cuidado de no hacerle demasiado daño,_borrala,_le exigió.

-Si me sujetas los dos brazos no puedo, además aunque me sueltes no lo haría,_le dijo cantarín, aunque agradecía que lo estuviera sujetando, sino se habría abalanzado contra él, se conocía muy bien a sí mismo.

-Al final te sales siempre con la tuya,_suspiró resignado soltando su agarre y liberando a "su presa".

-Creeme, ojalá fuera cierto,_suspiro mientras lo miraba desde su posición, por un segundo ambos se perdieron en los ojos del contrario, iban a cometer una locura, una estupidez, pero la alarma del móvil del pelirrojo anunciando que debía de volver a la cocina lo impidió,_voy a echar un par de cosas en la olla y vuelvo,_anuncio levantándose de un salto mientras interiormente rezaba a la nada para que Nagisa no hubiera visto su sonrojo.

-V-vale,_le respondió el peliazul, agradeciendo de nuevo tener el pelo largo para esconderse en él, había estado a punto de besarlo, y algo en él le decía que Karma iba a hacer lo mismo, pero no sabía si era cierto o había sido su imaginación, seguramente era lo segundo, era imposible que Karma sintiera lo mismo que el.

Se centró, debía concentrarse en hacer una comida rica o medianamente aceptable, se iba a volver loco, realmente iba a besarlo, y juraría que él le estaba correspondiendo, es decir, también se había acercado, y esa mirada, estaba seguro, muy seguro de que le correspondía, pero aún así debería quedarse quieto.

-En media hora o más o menos comemos,_le dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado, mejor fingir que no pasaba nada, le volvió a colocar el hielo que ya estaba casi derretido, pero no lo suficiente,_¿te duele algo menos?,_le preguntó con cariño.

-S-si, no te preocupes tanto, ¿y tu brazo?, ¿no te molesta para cocinar?,_le pregunto mientras lo analizaba, en busca de alguna señal de dolor, por mínima que fuese.

-Para nada, ya te he dicho que era menos de lo que parecía, además estoy bien atendido, ¿no?,_le dijo con una sonrisa, consiguiendo que el contrario se sonrojase, era tan dulce, tan diferente al resto, ¿cómo iba aguantar una noche sin siquiera intentar algo hasta conseguirlo?

-Claro, ¿quieres que te ayude a algo?, no planteo quedarme todos los días aquí sentado,_le preguntó más serio, no iba a causar tantas molestias en una casa ajena, estaba algo cojo, pero no inútil.

-Ahora mismo no, luego si quieres, alguien tiene que probar lo que hago para que me diga si esta bueno o no,_le confesó divertido, había puesto en la tele una de esas películas que simplemente hacían ruido por ser tan predecibles.

-Karma,_empezó a relatar mientras se quitaba el hielo y se incorporaba,_¿has al menos visto como esta la calle?,_preguntó dirigiéndose a la ventana caminando con cuidado, enseguida noto como Karma lo cogía y le ayudaba a moverse.

-Lo he visto desde la cocina, sigue nevando, vamos a tener que saltar por la ventana si queremos escapar de esta casa,_dijo divertido, pero no podía evitar sonreír al ver como su acompañante miraba la nieve como un niño pequeño.

-¡Está todo completamente blanco, hace años que no nieva así!,_decía con la emoción reflejada en los ojos.

-Bueno, puedo comprar un trineo para subir la montaña las próximas semanas para ir a clase,_le dijo divertido,_así será más fácil cargar contigo hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

-¿Te has montado alguna vez en trineo?,_lo miro dudoso.

-Cuando era pequeño en unas vacaciones con mis padres, no era tan difícil, además no hay que estudiar para algo así es sencillo,_le dio un golpecito en la cabeza.

-A veces se me olvida que eres bueno en casi todo,_suspira mirando hacia la estampa blanca que tiene enfrente.

-¿Cómo que en casi todo?,_preguntó alzando la ceja,_anda, vamos a la cocina, solo queda servir la sopa y freír el pescado, me puedes ayudar poniendo la mesa,_le sonrío.

Con cuidado lo fue guiando hasta la cocina, para después dejarlo investigar libremente por los cajones para que pusiera la mesa a su gusto, el tema de "indagar en los cajones y estantes de una casa ajena" ponía algo nervioso al peliazul, pero Karma le había dicho que realmente esa casa era suya y que a él no le importaba.

-Eres una perfecta ama de casa, Nagisa,_caturreaba alegre poniendo sobre la mesa una fuente de pescados fritos y sirviéndole un cuenco de sopa.

-Si la cena la has hecho tú y ahora la estas sirviendo,_dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Así que que te diga "ama" en lugar de "amo" no es lo que te molesta?,_pregunto divertido sirviéndose un cuenco y sentándose enfrente.

-¡Nada de eso soy un chico no una chica!,_respondió completamente rojo, mientras cogía un par de cucharadas de sopa,_Karma, ¿desde cuando cocinas tan bien?,_lo mira sorprendido.

-Ya te lo he dicho, vivo solo, o aprendía o me moría de hambre y odio comer fuera, se cocinar mejor que esa gente,_se quejó suspirando,_aunque supongo que no lo haré mejor que tu madre,_le sonrió.

-Te equivocas,_negó rápidamente,_esta mejor que la que hace ella, pero no se lo digas,_le sonríe sincero consiguiendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojase levemente.

-Venga princesa, come o se enfriará,_le contestó ignorando la alabanza.

-¡Deja de tratarme como una chica!,_se sonrojó el ojiazul algo molesto.

-Esta bien, hay que tener respeto por los cojos,_le saco la lengua para ignorar nuevas quejas y seguir comiendo con tranquilidad.

Comieron entre pequeñas riñas y recogieron los platos sucios, Karma no le dejo en absoluto fregar ningún plato, así que quedo observándolo, no se había fijado nunca en Karma, no de ese modo, con es ropa de estar por casa, con esa actitud servicial y con esa sonrisa sincera que tantas pocas veces había visto y que ahora que estaban teniendo una charla en la que él era la víctima principal.

-Solo digo que podía ayudarte algo más y no solo verte hacer cosas,_se quejaba de nuevo al verlo colocar el último plato tras barrer el suelo.

-Nagisa, relájate, ya te deje he dicho que no pasa nada,_le asegura con una sonrisa sincera que se vuelve pícara,_aunque si quieres cuando te recuperes puedes vestirte de maid y servirme como tu amo, tengo el cosplay que me dio Nakamura arriba.

-Cá-cállate,_casi le suplico el peliazul poniéndose completamente rojo.

-No es muy tarde, ¿tienes sueño?, ¿estás cansado?,_le preguntó dirigiéndose escaleras arriba, con el ojiazul cargado en sus espaldas.

-No mucho y no demasiado, ¿por qué subimos arriba?,_pregunto sin perder un tierno sonrojo provocado por la cercanía, Karma tenía un olor único y adictivo, eso le estaba pasando factura, ya que lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era morder su cuello y marcarlo como suyo, ese sólo pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse aún más.

-Porque tener una tele en el cuarto y una play son ventajas de vivir sin padres,_se ríe dejándolo sobre la cama,_a ver, ¿a cuál te apetece jugar?,_le pregunta mientras le señala en una estantería al menos unos 50 juegos.

-Tienes mucho, no sé cual escoger la mayoría ni los conozco,_sonreía algo avergonzado.

-Vale, que tal uno de estrategia, se te da bien eso,_puso un juego y tras una pequeña instrucción sobre los botones y su uso empezaron la partida.

-Venga Nagisa, yo ya he caído, ahora estas solo, venga, venga eso es,_lo animaba entusiasmado.

-¿Y qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?, no se salir de aquí,_preguntaba desesperado.

-Espera, espera, te ayudo,_lo cogió en brazos con velocidad y cuidado y puso sus manos sobre las contrarias ayudándole a dirigir la partida.

-Vale, ahora ya lo tenemos,_sonreía feliz en más bajo sin darse cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban,_listo, cumplimos la misión,_rió feliz.

-Eso es Nagisa, sabia que este se te iba a dar bien,_lo abrazó eufórico desde detrás.

En ese precioso instante ambos se dieron en cuenta de la posición en la que se encontraban, era raro, pero no se sintieron incómodos con la cercanía del otro, el asesino innato se sonrojo por su parte el demonio analizaba la situación, o mejor dicho se gritaba internamente no besarlo mientras inconscientemente se perdía en los ojos zafiro que lo miraban con cierta timidez, deseo y curiosidad mientras se perdían es sus ojos mercurio.

-¿Otra partida?,_le preguntó,_esta vez sin ayuda, tú solo te apoyare desde detrás,_le sonrío, desvió un poco la mirada para ocultar un pequeño sonrojo.

-Va-vale,_apenas murmuró, acomodándose y ajustándose, de alguna forma su cuerpo y el de Karma encajaban perfectamente y tras un rato de partida con pequeñas intervenciones del pelirrojo le encanta como se mezclaban sus olores lentamente, también le gustaba la calor que desprendía el cuerpo contrario además de lo protegido que se sentía en ese extraño abrazo que su "amigo" le brindaba y que estaba seguro solo harían las parejas, pero no dijo nada y Karma por su parte tampoco.

-Venga, ve despacio, eso es como te he enseñado, casi lo tienes,_le murmuraba para animarlo, pero estando tan cerca solo conseguía que se sonrojase.

-¡Gane!,_estalló olvidando la cercania el ojiazul.

-¡Eso es!,_lo felicitaba el chico de ojos ámbar,_¿tienes sueño?,_le pregunto desde esa posición que estaba empezando a gustarle, era peligroso por lo tentativo, pero su olor y el de Nagisa mezclados era sin duda su favorito y era una ingeniosa manera de conseguirlo, además de que adoraba como el más bajo encajaba y se acurrucaba en su cuerpo.

-Un poco la verdad,_confesó frotándose los ojos.

-Yo también el día de hoy fue movido,_sonrió y le ayudo, con todo el dolor de su alma a levantarse e ir al baño juntos para asearse.

-Nagisa, ¿te importa mucho dormir en la misma cama?, sino quieres puedo prepárate otra,_le preguntó a fin de cuentas en peliazul era algo tímido y por mucho que le molestase separarse de él debía de respetarlo aunque fuera un poco.

-Ya te dije que no, además después de esa peli no me apetece estar solo,_murmuró lo último, sobre todo después del susto que le dio el alto.

-¿Tanto miedo te dio?, tranquila princesa yo te protejo,_rió cogiendolo en brazos como si de una princesa se tratase y dejándolo sobre la cama con cuidado pero no demasiado, seguía siendo un sádico.

-Kya,_grito sin poder evitarlo,_Karma, ¡ya te he dicho que no soy una chica!,_se quejo hinchando las mejillas lo que hacía que se viera más adorable con su pequeño sonrojo que al lado del chico de ojos mercurio estaba casi siempre presente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, te he visto desnudo,_rio para meterse en la cama a su lado,_buenas noches, Nagisa, si quieres cualquier cosa me despiertas, si te da miedo puedo dejar la luz del pasillo encendida,_le propuso con una sonrisa sincera.

-No te preocupes estoy bien,_le sonrío sincero también.

Al contrario que Karma que se durmió prácticamente al instante de espaldas a el en cuanto apagaron las luces, Nagisa era incapaz de dormir, no es que tuviera miedo, es que no era capaz de hacer que su corazón se calmase, se tumbó bocarriba observando el cuerpo inerte del pelirrojo y como su suave respiración hacía que se elevase y bajase ligeramente de su posición, no podía verle la cara y tampoco se atrevía a moverse por si lo despertaba, cuando se encontró más calmado se dio la vuelta para dormir, eso alertó al pelirrojo, que dormido e inconsciente se durmió abrazando a un peliazul incapaz de moverse, pero que con la respiración y corazón pausados del contrario concilio el sueño también rápidamente.

 **Muchas gracias mis** **queridos lectores por llegar hasta aquí, eso significa que lo habéis leído entero (o has aburríais tanto que habéis llegado hasta aquí del tirón u.u).**

 **Muchas gracias por el like a maley507 y muchas gracias por seguir esta** **historia a maley507 y a 8059forever, gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^**

 **Para los amores que me dejáis review:**

 **Yuki-Nee: Dudo mucho que yo te mate de amor, seguro que tú me acabas matando antes, que manitas tengo de hacer esta OTP contigo..., espero que no te hayas subido por las paredes porque llega un poco** **tardecito..., de nada, aunque no hago gran cosa n.n**

 **maley507: ¿Para una tarea?, bueno escribo de lo que me llena o inspira, además de fanfic, pero no publico nada, intentaré hacer más parejas, pero como has leído arriba, estoy muy, muy escasa de tiempo ^^u, no me llames senpai cielo, no creo que sea taaaan buena, espero mejorar y que te haya gustado esta segunda parte n.n**

 **Y bien, ¿qué os pareció?, podeís dejar un review o un mensaje privado, respondo a todo ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR n.n**


	3. Chapter 3: Peligro

**Hola mis queridos lectores, la subo rápida porque de todas las que tengo en mente, es la última que** **escribí, tras los especiales de navidad que a este paso los subiré en junio T.T**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la tercera entrega, como ya dije algo más "picante, pero sin perder el punto dulce que se merece ^^.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, sino los habría puesto juntos y habría metido algo más de salseo entre ellos, son propiedad de Yütsei Matsui.**

 **CAP 3: PELIGRO**

El Sol no se dignó a salir esa mañana y el manto de nieve había aumentado durante la noche hasta alcanzar el metro y medio, por la mañana seguía nevando, pero con mucha más suavidad, aumentando la cantidad de nieve que se acumulaba y provocando diversos daños, por su parte cierto pelirrojo seguía dormido, abrazando a cierto ojiazul que llevaba casi diez minutos despierto sin saber que hacer y observando a su compañero dormir.

¿Cómo alguien como Karma podía ser tan endemoniadamente adorable durmiendo?, con todas las naciones relajadas y su bocaentreabierta, invitándolo a besarlo y hacerlo perder esa acompasada y tranquila respiración, pero si lo hacía todo se podría ir al traste, aunque recordando las escenas de la noche anterior, igual la idea no era tan mala, se armo un poco de valor y se aproximo un poco más a él, giro con cuidado para unir sus labios pero fue incapaz de hacerlo por más de medio segundo.

-Como si pudiera hacerlo,_apenas murmuro sin moverse un centímetro de su posición, su querido pelirrojo estaba durmiendo y eso no estaba bien.

Entonces pasó sin mas, Karma se movió y sus labios se rozaron, el corazón del chico de ojos zafiro casi se sale de su pecho mientras se daba la vuelta a toda velocidad, su mundo tembló por completo con ese roce inocente por parte de su acompañante que lo abrazaba mas fuerte.

-Perdona, te estuve abrazando como si fueras un peluche toda la noche,_apenas murmuró el pelirrojo completamente rojo creyendo que su acompañante seguía dormido.

-N-no pasa nada,_contestó aún rojo en el mismo tono consiguiendo que al chico de ojos mercurio le diera un ataque, porque si estaba despierto no había sido un sueño.

-Buenos días, Nagisa, ¿te aprieto la venda y bajamos a desayunar?,_pregunto con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz.

-Bu-buenos dias, Karma, pu-puedo hacerlo yo,_apenas murmuró completamente rojo mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-No te preocupes, eres mi invitado,_sonrió y le cambio el vendaje de la noche por uno nuevo algo más tenso y poniendo una crema especial.

-Muchas gracias,_sonrió sincero el peliazul.

-No es nada, ahora sube,_lo coge con cuidado para bajarlo abajo,_¿qué sueles desayunar?, yo a veces no desayuno, por eso el maldito pulpo me echa la bronca algunas mañanas,_se queja para bajarlo con cuidado.

-Deberías de comer algo más, no es bueno estar toda la mañana con el estómago vacío, ¿te ayudo en algo?,_sonríe.

-Dime lo que desayunas,_le revuelve el pelo con cariño.

-Casi cualquier cosa, no soy exigente,_se ríe jugando algo nervioso con sus dedos.

-¿Te valen tostadas, leche, cereales y té?,_lo peina un poco y empieza a poner las cosas mencionadas junto con los utensilios necesarios sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias, Karma,_murmura apenas.

-Nagisa, vamos, soy yo, no te pongas tan tímido,_ríe divertido,_si sigues así te aseguro que te visto de maid.

-¡Karma!,_se queja completamente rojo.

-Vale, vale, no podemos salir de casa, hace un frío horrible y sigue nevando, creo que estamos atrapados,_suelta como si nada.

-¿Enserio?,_ladea la cabeza, como podía estar tan tranquilo si el sólo pensar que pasase algo malo a él lo ponía de los nervios,_oye Karma, te tengo que revisar el brazo,_le recuerda, mirándolo serio.

-Si, si, lo sé,_sonríe con desgana.

-¿Por qué apenas comes?, te he dicho que desayunar es importante,_lo regaña.

-Si, Nagisa, lo sé, pero si no tengo hambre no tengo hambre, cada vez que me fuerzo termino vomitando y sin hambre, así que mejor un poco y después comer que comer más y no volver a comer,_le explica terminando lo que había decidido que fuese su desayuno,_¿qué te apetece hacer?, no hay clases, el pulpo no nos dejo tarea y aún queda para los exámenes,_sonríe divertido, tenían toda la mañana.

-Curarte la herida,_respondió tajante, estaba claro que no lo podía forzar a comer, pero sí lo iba a forzar a curarlo.

-Nagisa, que buena esposa eres,_bromea divertido mientras recoge los trastes del peliazul que también ha terminado de desayunar.

-¡No soy una chica!,_respondió hinchando las mejillas, viéndose adorable por unas orbes ambarinas que forzaban a su dueño a ver lo que no podía tocar.

-Lo sé, lo sé,_se rie alegremente terminando de fregar y colocar los platos,_¿de verdad es necesario revisarla cada dos por tres?,_se quejó para conseguir un asentimiento de Nagisa,_voy a por el botiquín, ¿puedes andar solo hasta el salón?

-Si, lo tengo mejor que ayer, puedo apoyarlo sin problema,_sonrío alegre, cosa que el pelirrojo tomo como buena señal.

Subió las escaleras con desgano y junto con el botiquín bajo una manta lo suficientemente grande como para taparlos a los dos, pero no demasiado como para permitir que estuvieran muy alejados, "como te gusta el peligro" pensó divertido, maldita sea, terminaría besándolo, bajo las escaleras sin prisa, tal y como esperaba Nagisa estaba en el salón, con el pie en alto, se pasó por la cocina a por hielo y un trapo y volvió rápidamente al salón junto con el botiquín.

-¿Me has echado de menos?,_preguntó en el tono cantarín que siempre usaba, para ponerle con sumo cuidado el hielo sobre el tobillo.

-Gracias, Karma, y ahora quítate la camiseta,_prácticamente le ordeno.

-Uy, uy, Nagisa, ¿qué cosas indecentes pasan por tu cabeza?,_obedeció quitándosela lentamente, pero por mucho que el peliazul intentase razonar que era para no hacerse daño, algo de él le decía que simplemente lo estaba provocando, y tenia toda la razón, Karma era muchas cosas, pero no inocente y su mirada y sonrisa pícara no dejaban dudas, un demonio y una serpiente.

-Deja de hacer el tonto,_casi le suplico, o paraba o terminaría cometiendo una locura, además estaba empezando a pensar que simplemente quería jugar con él, mientras su baja autoestima lo lastimaba, el pelirrojo se sentaba a su lado y observaba embobado, pero de eso el ojiazul dejó de darse cuenta.

-Vale, vale, me quedo quieto,_se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, por suerte parecía que su invitado no se había dado ni cuenta, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, pero le servía para preservar su orgullo.

-Allá voy, avisa si te duele,_sonríe fijándose en el pelirrojo mientras deshacía la venda.

Jamás, nunca en la vida había visto a Akabane Karma así de "incómodo", no eso no era incomodidad, podría decir que expuesto, la imagen de SU querido pelirrojo medio desnudo, a su merced, y tiernamente sonrojado lo perturbaba, le daban ganas de besarlo igual que esa mañana, pero por más tiempo, sin embargo el simple recuerdo de su subconsciente indicándole que para el ojiambarino el simplemente era un juego le quito la poca decisión que se apoderó de él segundos atrás. Sin mucho miramiento empezó a presionar con cuidado la herida con algo de alcohol, pero estar en sus propia mente hacía que perdiera el control de su poca fuerza.

-Kya, ¡Nagisa eso duele!,_aparto el brazo prácticamente al instante y lo miro extrañado, ¿desde cuando era tan despistado?

-L-lo siento mucho, de verdad, ¿te hice mucho daño?,_se detuvo a examinar su reacción, estaba al borde del colapso, a punto de llorar, no sabía que le pasaba, pero forzarlo a hablar en ese instante.

-Sssh, no pasa nada, todo esta bien,_sabía que mentía, pero hasta que no se calmase no podría hacer nada, el ojiazul estaba temblando prácticamente así que le dejo terminar de curarlo y una vez que ordenó las cosas en el botiquín, lo puso sobre la mesa y los tapo a ambos con la manta.

-Karma, ¿qué haremos ahora?,_pregunto con un hilo de voz mientras lo observaba ponerse la camiseta, cosa que internamente agradecía, después los tapo a ambos con una manta y el calor del pelirrojo junto con su olor consiguió que se calmase del todo para volver a alterarse.

-Podemos hablar, ver alguna peli, jugar a la consola, o a algún juego de mesa, tengo que tener alguno interesante, ¿qué te pasa?,_le pregunto realmente preocupado, si lo de esa mañana era real, ¿qué le pasaba ahora?

-N-nada, no te preocupes, ¿qué te apetece hacer?,_le preguntó intentando cambiar de tema, pero algo le decía que Karma no iba a ceder.

-Esta bien, entonces hablemos, hablemos de porque esta mañana me has robado mi primer beso y ahora casi ni me miras,_le expuso algo mosqueado, para taparse corriendo la boca totalmente sonrojado, no más que su acompañante.

Decir que empezó a hiperventilar era quedarse corto, en ese micro segundo le sobraba la manta, la ropa y el cuerpo, porque juraría que su alma se le saldría por la boca incluso antes que su corazón, ¿es qué estaba despierto?, bueno, mejor dicho "¡NO PUEDE SER ESTABA DESPIERTO!

-¿A-a qu-que viene esto ahora?,_apenas pudo responder con un hilo de voz, incapaz de mirarlo.

-Me has dicho que que me apetecía, quiero hablar de ello, Nagisa, hay cosas con las que no juego y por tu reacción no fue un sueño, ¿por qué lo hiciste?, necesito saberlo,_estaba algo sonrojado, pero no le importo demasiado, le levanto la barbilla con sumo cuidado para mirarlo a los ojos,_lo necesito enserio.

-Lo hice y ya está,_apenas murmuró incapaz aún de pronunciar sus sentimientos en voz alta, al borde del llanto y fijando sus orbes azules en las ambarinas indescifrables, de golpe la expresión contraria se relajo y con el dorso de la mano contraria le limpió una lágrima rebelde de la cual no fue consciente hasta que le fue dulcemente limpiada.

-Eres dulce, inocente y un poco idiota, ¿de verdad no te has dado cuenta de que estoy enamorado de ti?,_más que una confesión parecía un reclamo, pero estábamos hablando de Akabane, su orgullo no le permitiría confesarse de otra forma.

La información fue recibida y analizada en profundidad por un nerviosos y desesperado Shiota, que solo vio al pelirrojo acercarse peligrosamente para darle un tierno beso en los labios, cargado de todo el amor que sentía, se dejó llevar por eso y por el propio amor que él también sentía respecto al contrario, con picardía y poca inocencia el más alto le mordió el labio inferior, consiguiendo que abriera la boca y así introducir su lengua, un baile peligroso empezó entonces por la dominancia de aquel beso, serpiente contra demonio, de algo dulce a algo apasionado, salvaje, casi una pelea silenciosa que termino cuando ambos se quedaron sin aire.

-Pu-pues no,_contestó en un murmullo mientras recuperaba el aire, acariciando con cuidado el suave cabello del chico sobre el que de algún modo había quedado encima.

-Eres un lento,_le contestó recuperando aire a la vez que lo acomodaba sobre él,_oye Nagisa, ¿quieres salir conmigo?, ya sabes ser mi novio,_apenas le susurró mirándole a los ojos.

-Si,_respondió seguro, sonrojado a más no poder, pero seguro, sonrió y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de SU novio.

Esa simple palabra le alegró la mañana, la tarde, la noche y la vida, no podía estar más feliz, cerro sus ojos, dejándose llevar por las caricias, abrazando al peliazul y acariciándole la espalda, no necesitaban palabras, ya estaba todo dicho, había algunos términos como el decir o no que eran pareja, cómo quedar a escondidas de la señora Shiota y como resistir las horas de clase sin besarse, cosa que en la intimidad de la casa del más alto podían hacer sin problema, sin necesidad de volver a hablar se quedaron así, porque llevaban demasiado tiempo inconscientemente queriendo hacer eso, disfrutar de las caricias del contrario y provocarlas.

 **Muchas gracias mis** **queridos lectores por llegar hasta aquí, eso significa que lo habéis leído entero (o has aburríais tanto que habéis llegado hasta aquí del tirón u.u).**

 **Muchas gracias por el like a maley507, a Alien-San y a Ao Fushicho, y muchas gracias por seguir esta** **historia a maley507, a 8059forever, a Alien-San y a Ao Fushicho, gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^**

 **Para los amores que me dejáis review:**

 **Yuki-Nee: Corre que te adopto u.u, muchas gracias, en serio, me voy a poner roja -/- yo si que estoy orgullosa de ser tu OTP, porque haces trabajos excepcionales, no sabes lo que daría por estar ahora mismo juntas n.n I love u** **too Nee-sama**

 **Y bien, ¿qué os pareció?, podeís dejar un review o un mensaje privado, respondo a todo ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR n.n**


	4. Chapter 4: Invierno

**Hola mis queridos lectores, ya llegamos al fin, siento que no haya habido especial de navidad, pero entre los examines unas cosas y otras dejaré la idea aparcada y me centraré en un especial de San Valentín que ya pega** **n.n**

 **Una vez que he dado las explicaciones...,buenos días, tardes, noches o madrugadas si** **lees, escribes o estudias a mis horas ;), aquí os traigo la cuarta y última parte de la primera entrega que tendrá o no continuación dependiendo de si os ha gustado mucho o no, no se si os gustará o no porque tiene un enfoque distinto y cambios entre texto y diálogo, pero como ya anuncie es un proyecto para continuación por lo que la intención es reflejarlos desde distintas perspectivas ^^**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta trama no me pertenecen, sino los habría puesto juntos y habría metido algo más de salseo entre ellos, son propiedad de Yütsei Matsui.**

 **CAP 4: INVIERNO**

Ya habían pasado varios días, por suerte el temporal se había calmado bastante, aunque el frío seguía sin tener piedad, sus vidas habían dado un gran giro, no estaban seguros de si eso que estaban empezando a vivir era un sueño o su nueva y maravillosa realidad, aún debían de hablar sobre cómo actuar en sociedad, ya que al día siguiente tenía clase y por la velocidad en la que la ciudad volvía a mantenerse comunicada estaban seguros de que no cancelarían sus clases del lunes.

Sin embargo, a ninguno le apetecía hablar, no en ese momento, no en ese instante, porque para Nagisa, esa sensación era algo mucho más que agradable, las caricias del pelirrojo y el cuidado y cariño con el que se las impartía le hacía pensar que era casi imposible que tuviese tanta fuerza, además tenía que admitir que era un sueño hecho realidad estar así con Akabane Karma, el considerado chico más guapo de la clase 3E siempre y cuando se dejase de lado su comportamiento particular.

-Karma, ¿te vas a dormir?,_le pregunto divertido, realmente no creía que fuese posible tener al pelirrojo tan tranquilo y relajado sobre él, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta su tendencia a la dominación y el control absoluto de todo.

-Si lo hago la culpa será tuya y soy el cocinero, así que moriremos de hambre,_renegaba el chico de ojos ámbar con una sonrisa.

-Yo también puedo cocinar,_sonríe decidido.

-De eso nada eres mi novio y estas cojo,_se estira un poco acurrucándose de nuevo entre sus piernas, desde luego iba a dejar usar almohadas.

-Ya puedo andar, al menos deja que te ayude,_le acaricia el pelo y sonríe apuntando ese gesto como un punto débil de su chico si salía con un demonio debería de conocer ciertos trucos.

-Esta bien,_cede y lo acurruca sobre él,_me gusta que estemos así,_los tapa a ambos con una manta,_¿que te parece si hacemos una pizza y no cocinamos ninguno?,_le sonríe.

-Me parece un buen plan,_el olor de ese chico lo terminaría volviendo loco, por no hablar de lo protegido que se sentía entre sus brazos y caricias o de sus adictivos besos sin los que seguramente no podría vivir, sin duda cuidar de él o dejar que lo cuidase, ambas cosas las haría de por vida.

-Nagisa, ¿vemos una peli de miedo?,_pregunta torciendo una sonrisa divertida.

-Bu-bueno si te apetece,_palidece un poco, realmente Karma acabaría con él.

-Tranquilo, yo te protegeré de todos los monstruos y espíritus malos,_caturrea seleccionando una con el mando, cualquier cosa excepto moverse de su posición.

-¿Te estás riendo de mi?,_frunce el ceño y le revuelve el pelo.

-No, ¿estas buscando pelea?,_lo observa divertido para revolverle el pelo deshaciéndose las coletas.

-¡Karma!,_hincha las mejillas, lo mira molesto para escuchar un click característico.

-Te ves muy bien cuando te enfadas,_canturreaba el delincuente a medio tiempo con el móvil en la mano.

-¡No me hagas fotos!,_frunce el ceño viéndose adorable a los ojos del chico que estaba debajo.

-Pero si sales bien, te queda mejor el pelo suelto Nagisa_le sonríe, definitivamente Karma acabaría con el.

-¿No parezco una chica así?,_le pregunta ladeando la cabeza, dejando sin querer que algunos mechones azules le hicieran cosquillas en las mejillas a un pelirrojo que lo miraba embobado.

-No lo creo, yo te sigo viendo como un novio, no como una novia,_le aparta un mechón para verlo mejor, esa posiblemente fuera otra de las pocas ocasiones en las que Shiota agradeciese tener el pelo largo.

-N-no me mires así Karma, me da vergüenza,_se esconde en su hombro, aprovechando para morder su clavícula levemente.

-Oye Nagisa,_lo observa algo más serio, cosa poco característica del chico.

-D-dime,_estaba nervioso y mucho, casi tanto como la primera vez que lo beso "a escondidas".

-¿Qué les voy a decir a todos cuando vean que estoy lleno de arañazos y de mordiscos?,_pregunta divertido observando como el tono pálido de su chico se vuelve completamente rojo.

-N-no lo sé,_tiembla ligeramente y le muerde el cuello esta vez con algo más de fuerza.

-A mi me da igual dejarles a todos claros que eres mío y que soy tuyo,_le sonríe dejando escapar un pequeño gemido que Nagisa había aprendido a reconocer,_pero no es algo que no corre prisa decir, a fin de cuentas somos una pareja, ¿no?, depende de los dos,_le ataca directo con un beso para dejarlo sin aire.

-Entonces supongo que podemos manejarlo en secreto y luego contárselo a todos, cuando llevemos un par de meses_recupera algo de aire para atacar esta vez él, a fin de cuentas una serpiente nunca deja a sus presas.

-Me parece buena idea,_sigue el beso y le muerde el labio, para Karma había ciertos límites y su juicio se empezaba a nublar a esas alturas, pero tenía claro que no se iba a sobrepasar con su querido novio.

-¿Pasa algo?,_lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo fallaba.

-No quiero descontrolarme y acabar sobrepasandome contigo,_le susurra.

-Karma, no te preocupes, es cosa de dos, además confío en ti_le contesta en el mismo tono.

Esas palabras eran casi órdenes, no quería sobrepasar esa fina línea entre los besos y las caricias y algo más, una parte de él no podía resistirse a ir más allá mientras que otra parte no paraba de gritarle que ya habría tiempo para eso, que sería demasiado precipitado y que alguien como Nagisa no se merecía algo así.

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo bien,_le sonríe y le da un tierno beso en la mejilla.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme,_se acurruca sobre el para acariciarle el pelo, jugueteando con los mechones pelirrojos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?,_le sonríe.

-P-por nada, no te preocupes, íbamos a ver una peli, ¿no?,_le pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-Si,_selecciona una que sabe que lo tendrá sin dormir el tiempo suficiente,_¿qué te parece esta?

-N-no esta mal,_tiembla ligeramente, como siguiera poniendo ese tipo de películas las iba a llevar claras para dormir.

-Vale, pues esta misma,_le sonríe divertido.

Decir que la película daba miedo era quedarse cortos para el peliazul, no sólo daba miedo, era incluso peor, no sabía que pasaría a continuación y para colmo no podía apenas moverse de su posición, estaba tan alterado que Karma le había acariciado la espalda, a cambio el le había acariciado el pelo consiguiendo que se terminara quedando dormido, y se veía demasiado adorable, pero esa maldita película lo tenía atrapado por culpa de el misterio de no saver quien era realmente el culpable de todo y no podía evitar verla.

Sólo necesito un susto lo suficientemente grande como para gritar y esconderse en el pecho de Karma que se puso en modo ataque rápidamente, pero no tardo demasiado en analizar la situación y borrarle unas lágrimas de terror que empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

-Perdona, me quede dormido, lo estabas pasando mal, ¿verdad?,_le sonríe mientras lo abraza mientras asiente.

-Pones pelis para que me den miedo y luego te quedas dormido,_hincha las mejillas.

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero la culpa es tuya,_le da un tierno beso en la mejilla, la termino de ver contigo aunque no me entere de gran cosa, le sonríe.

-Vale,_se acurruca y se sonroja al recordar la pose protectora que había puesto hasta antes de ver lo que pasaba, era precioso.

El final abierto de la dichosa película había animado al pelirrojo a hacer suposiciones, pero el cartelito de basado en hechos reales, junto con información del caso real había hecho que el más bajo temblase de verdad, ya que el típico "solo es una peli" no serviría para consolarlo.

-Puede que fuese el marido de la vecina, aunque era demasiado estúpido para un plan tan complejo, ¿tú que crees, Nagisa?,_le pregunta mientras revisa las pizzas que tenía en la nevera.

-N-No lo sé,_le respondía el más bajo pegado a él, mientras temblaba ligeramente.

Nagisa era adorable, al menos se veía adorable en cualquier situación para el de ojos ambarinos y verlo así asustadizo, con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos de puro terror y sin separarse de él lo más mínimo por una parte le agradaba y por otra le hacía sentir culpable.

-Perdona, no debería haberte puesto esa peli,_le da un tierno beso para finalmente dejarle ver las posibles opciones,_¿qué te apetece?

-¿Por qué dices eso?,_le contraataca aún temblando con las mejillas hinchadas el ojiazul,_la que tu quieras de todas formas no tengo mucha hambre.

-Pues haré estas dos,_eso de no tener mucha hambre no entraba dentro del vocabulario de Karma Akabane y menos en el almuerzo.

-Karma estas exagerando y no me has contestado,_le reprocha sin separarse de él, por su parte el más alto se dedica a encender el horno, no le agradaba demasiado la cocina precocinada, pero había perdido el tiempo de una forma demasiado agradable como para arrepentirse.

-Hay que comer y te lo digo porque estás temblando y no te despegas, ¿o es que te duele el pie?,_le pregunta burlón, bajando hasta su altura como si él fuera un adulto y Nagisa un niño pequeño.

-N-no me duele,_contesta avergonzado y con un hilo de voz, mira que SU chico era de trato difícil.

-Anda ven aquí,_extiende los brazos a los que la serpiente cede de inmediato, lo envuelve y le acaricia la espalda mientras que su querido novio le abraza la cintura,_eres precioso Nagisa Shiota,_le murmura en el oído para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

-Tú si que eres precioso,_aprieta algo más el abrazo y se pone de puntillas en busca de los labios ajenos que corresponden de inmediato.

Pensar que esos días de vida de parejita feliz estaban por terminar los enfermaba de cierto modo, además de que ya no nevaba y por tanto al día siguiente habría clase y la madre de Nagisa regresaría sin problema porque los aeropuertos se reabrirían en cuanto terminase el estado de alerta, por lo que no les quedaba otra que disfrutar del poco tiempo que tenían sin pisar la calle, porque las bajas temperaturas eran inaguantables, se pasaron el día hablando, besándose, jugando a la consola, cocinando juntos y curándose las lesiones mutuamente, aunque ya estaban prácticamente curadas.

-Te he vuelto a ganar,_sonreía el peliazul mirándolo con cierta diversión, realmente Karma odiaba perder.

-¿Cómo te has vuelto tan bueno en tan poco tiempo?,_hincha las mejillas en un gesto infantil que se ve adorable a los ojos del otro.

-He tenido un buen maestro,_le sonríe,_volví a ganar, ¿estas enfadado?,_le pregunta divertido y le responde con la revancha,_ya veo que si.

En cuento estaba seguro de que estaba concentrado aprovecho para darle un beso y quitarle el mando para ganarle.

-Ahora gané yo,_le sonríe divertido.

-Eso es hacer trampa,_hincha las mejillas pero le sigue el beso.

-Puede, pero todo se vale en la guerra y en el amor,_le acaricia la mejilla con cuidado,_ya han bajado el grado de alerta, los vuelos siguen cancelados hasta mañana,_se levanta para empezar a preparar la cena.

-¿Seguro que todo vale?, te tengo que curar de nuevo la herida, yo ya estoy bien y tú aún tienes la costra sin formar del todo por bruto,_le regaña con cierto recelo y cariño.

-Que si, que si, lo pillo,_suspira con cierta rabia, detestaría siempre estar herido o enfermo.

-Venga, sabes que lo hago con cuidado para que no te duela,_le recuerda para darle un beso en los labios.

El pelirrojo se rinde asiente, ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para pensar en darse un baño y demasiado temprano aún para cocinar, por lo que la idea de dar prioridad al baño y aprovechar la excusa de la cena para librarse de las curas del más bajo, odiaba el desinfectante, por mucho cuidado que tuviera su novio eso no cambiaría nunca. Pero la idea de observar a su chico desnudo sin reparos no le desagradaba así que subir al baño para relajarse no le parecía una mala proposición.

-Karma, no te pienso dejar bajar hasta que te cure,_le recuerda el peliazul mientras se desnuda, con las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, observando a su acompañante con toda la discreción posible.

-¿Seguro?, ¿vas a retenerme?,_le sonríe pícaro devorándolo con la mirada, para darle un beso en la frente.

-Pu-Puede que lo haga,_se sonroja completamente.

-Me comportaré,_le promete,_ahora date prisa o te vas a congelar.

Había estado en más de una ocasión en la casa del más alto, pero nunca se había fijado en lo grande que era en su conjunto y sobre todo el baño, era el baño más grande que el había visto, era cómodo y acogedor, demasiado grande para uno solo según Karma y un verdadero peñazo a la hora de limpiar, pero por otro lado merecía la pena.

-Tiene mejor pinta,_le sonríe el ojiazul.

-Porque te has pasado todos los días echándome esa cosa, tú ya puedes andar sin problema, pero igual no te sobreesfuerces,_le sonríe para empezar a enjabonarle la espalda sin pedir permiso.

En un principio el más bajo tembló, pero después se relajó, Karma era mucho más atento de lo que nunca podría sospechar, llegaba a ser dulce y adorable, además eso de darle un masaje así de la nada le había pillado completamente desprevenido, sin contar los pequeños besos que le repartía por la espalda, nuca y hombros.

-No te pienso dejar salir sin curarte, por mucho que intentes distraerme,_le recuerda el ojiazul con una sonrisa.

-No tienes piedad,_le contesta para darle un mordisco no demasiado fuerte en el hombro y enjuagarlo.

-Te estoy cuidando, no seas así,_le regaña,_le da un tierno beso en la mejilla para indicarle que se siente.

-¿Eres tan bajito que lo llegas?,_se burla mientras obedece.

-Cállate Karma,_lo regaña hinchando las mejillas, para empezar a enjabonarle la espalda con mucho cuidado,_quédate quieto.

-Si me haces cosquillas no puedo estarme quieto,_le contesta para morderse la lengua, ese punto débil debería de haber sido secreto hasta el día de su muerte.

-¿Cosquillas?,_lo observa divertido desde detrás para toquetear zonas concretas, provocando que al pelirrojo se ría y le suplique parar.

-Me vas a dejar sin aire,_le dice una vez en el suelo del baño, dandole un pequeño tirón haciendo que se caiga sobre él.

-Eres adorable,_le murmura,_tendré que descartar de la lista darle masajes en la espalda a mi novio,_le acaricia el pelo acurrucándose sobre él, olvidando la vergüenza que le provoca al estar desnudo.

-N-no digas eso, tú si que eres adorable,_se sonroja levemente, le acaricia el pelo, apartándoselo del rostro para atraerlo y besarlo con ternura.

Se quedaron así por unos minutos más hasta que el suelo frío y duro se hizo poco atractivo, y la bañera llena de agua caliente se veía ideal, se terminaron de enjuagar para meterse dentro.

-Karma no metas la herida en el agua, no es bueno,_le regaña.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé,_suspira para acomodarlo sobre él.

Después de un agradable baño, y de secarse correctamente, teniendo en cuenta toallas y un secador que nadie entiende, y hacer las curas procedentes, sin importar lo mucho, mucho, mucho que se quejase el chico de ojos ámbar llego el momento de cocinar, había parejas de casados desde hace años, que no tenían la misma complicidad que ellos dos en cualquier momento del día, en cualquier actividad, más que amigos o novios parecían una pareja que llevasen años y años saliendo.

-Karma ya he picado las verduras,_le sonríe.

-Genial, échalas en la olla, yo voy a terminar de freír esto, ten cuidado y no te quemes, Nagisa,_le pide con cariño.

-Si, no te preocupes, voy a ir poniendo la mesa,_se pierde entre tanto plato, vaso y cubiertos.

-Coge los que más rabia te de,_termina de freír el pescado y echa algunas especias en la olla.

-Huele muy bien,_lo felicita para ayudarlo a terminar de cocinar.

Después de poner la mesa, servir comida y bebida, cenar y recoger llegaba la parte más difícil, esa sería la última noche que pasarían juntos hasta que la madre de Nagisa se fuera y no coincidiese su ida con una de las esporádicas visitas de los padres del pelirrojo, así que después de jugar por un breve rato a la consola y buscar sin suerte algo decente en la tele ahí estaban, en la cama, sin el pijama del que se habían despojado por las escaleras con casi desesperación mientras se devoraban a besos.

-Oye, Nagisa, no se si esto está bien,_le susurra, para morderle el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Yo tampoco, pero no quiero que pares,_le responde para gemir levemente por culpa de sus caricias.

Karma no tenía una gran experiencia al igual que él, pero era bueno experimentando y aprendía rápido, quizás demasiado, las llamas de los dedos de ese demonio recorrían su abdomen, espalda, cuello, brazos, piernas, cara, cada milímetro de su piel estaba captando la atención de esas dos manos que con suaves e indescriptible caricias le hacían sentir un intenso pero agradable calor.

Decidido a no quedarse atrás y con suaves y torpes movimientos la serpiente empezó a despertar suaves gemidos del contrario, no estaba seguro de hasta que punto llegarían, aunque si tenía que llegar al final no le importaría que Karma le hiciera suyo, pues era el único que podría hacerlo, el único con el que podría romper tantas barreras, con esa idea en la cabeza comenzó a demorar el cuello del ojiámbar.

-No creo que sea bueno seguir,_le dice con casi desesperación, no quería hacer perder la virginidad a su pareja por un calentón y tampoco le apetecía perderla en esas condiciones.

-Yo tampoco,_su chico era alto, guapo, con un cuerpo atlético, un autentico dominante, pero en algo tenía razón, si seguían se arrepentirían.

-Eres tan irresistible,_lo besa con más ternura,_me harás llegar siempre al límite,_le sonríe para acurrucarlo sobre él.

-Tú si que eres irresistible,_le acaricia el pelo y se deja acurrucar,_Karma, ¿no deberíamos ponernos el pijama o algo así?,_pregunta para cerrar los ojos por el cansancio.

-No creo que sea necesario,_le acaricia la mejilla,_así también se está bien,_le acaricia la espalda hasta quedarse dormido.

Odiaba el invierno, Karma Akabane lo odiaba y a los árboles en invierno también, hacía un frío horrible, apenas se podía mover cómodo con tanta ropa y cada vez que le daba por llover llegaba empapado a las y cuando nevaba se quedaba atrapado y aburrido en casa, pero tenía que admitir que ese año le había traído algo bueno, lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta vida, a Nagisa, tampoco le agradaba demasiado el frío, pero estaba seguro de que ahora amaría el invierno y como Karma lo atraía para darle calor, la calidez que desprendían sus besos y la forma en la que lo mirase como si sólo ambos existieran en el mundo. A partir de ese momento relacionarían el invierno con el amor, la calidez, los besos a escondidas, las pelis en las tormentas, las primeras y torpes caricias y los baños de agua caliente.

 **Muchas gracias mis** **queridos lectores por llegar hasta aquí, eso significa que lo habéis leído entero (o has aburríais tanto que habéis llegado hasta aquí del tirón u.u), recordad** **que DEPENDE DE VOSOTROS que continue con otra parte o no, es decir otro fanific, como continuación de como manejan la relación a escondidas si los descubren o no, etc., avisare por este fic de mi decision y el título de la continuación para que nadie se pierda n.n**

 **Muchas gracias por el like a maley507, a Alien-San y a Ao Fushicho, y muchas gracias por seguir esta** **historia a maley507, a 8059forever, a Alien-San, a Ao Fushichos y a MANDA-CHAN7w7, gracias por vuestro apoyo ^^**

 **Y bien, ¿qué os pareció?, podeís dejar un review o un mensaje privado si queréis que continúe, respondo a todo ^^**

 **MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR n.n**


End file.
